Shrimp has always been considered a delicacy, and preparation of this nutritious seafood for market must be directed at preserving its freshness and appearance. Experience has established that the texture and the prevention of dehydration from freezing require that the shrimp be marketed raw (or blanched), and with the shell still in place. Normally, the head section is removed by the processor and the shrimp is frozen, covered with a protective glaze of ice, and packaged.
Seemingly small features that add to the convenience of serving shrimp can make a significant difference in the competitive marketing of an item that is otherwise similar from all suppliers. Such features invite the use of specific advertising, and a trademark that directs the consumer's attention to the product of a particular supplier. The focus of the present invention is in making it easier for the consumer to remove the shell of the shrimp after cooking.
Shrimp have a head section and six articulating shell sections covering the flesh or meat-containing tail. With the head section previously removed, the tail is customarily cooked in its original condition, with the shell intact. The shell enhances cooking of the shrimp as well as protecting the shrimp during frozen storage. Removal of the shell sections covering the tail requires some degree of dexterity, as the tissue joining the edges of the shell sections along the "belly" of the shrimp must be broken before the shell segments can be pulled off. The portion of the shrimp referred to as the "belly" extends along the inside of the typical curvature of the shrimp tail. Attempts have been made to facilitate the removal of the shell segments by slitting them around the girth of the tail, but this has not been satisfactory. Cutting in this manner tends to expose the meat, and does little to facilitate removal of the shell. The shell segments, with the exception of the last one, are somewhat C-shaped in cross section, and have a degree of stiffness similar to that of a leaf spring having such a configuration. The shell sections should be left as intact as possible to clasp the meat and maintain a protective position.